Pequeñas porciones de felicidad
by Salamander's eye
Summary: [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] La vida es aburrida si no te conformas con lo que te ofrece. A veces lo más insignificante, sea persona o un objeto, puede ser la mayor fuente de felicidad.


**PEQUEÑAS PORCIONES DE FELICIDAD**

DRAGON BALL Z ©AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] La vida es aburrida si no te conformas con lo que te ofrece. A veces lo más insignificante, sea persona o un objeto, puede ser la mayor fuente de felicidad.

 **Nota de la autora:** Siguiendo con los retos impuestos por la página de Facebook Es De Fanfics, esta vez traigo un one-shot ambientado en un AU de Dragon Ball con la pareja Gochi (GokuxChichi, Milk para Latinoamérica) como la principal.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo único – Pequeñas porciones de felicidad**

Goku se tendió en el llano mientras aullaba el viento. Y fue una noche entera, reflexionando y pensando, con su lamento. La emparrada ultrajada era la máxima frustración que había le había sucedido desde enterarse que él no podía concebir bebés.

Podía oírlo, el murmullo del pueblo dialogando como el nieto de Son Gohan, además de no agrandar su familia, era un fracaso para mantener el viñedo que su abuelo cultivo durante cincuenta de los setenta años que vivió. Desde eso y su matrimonio, su vida era un _imán_ de habladurías para los habitantes del pueblo.

Goku creía que estaban en lo cierto.

Él era nieto adoptivo de Son Gohan, el encargado de un viñedo que lo había acuñado cuando una pareja pasó por el pueblo y dejo al infante de tres años. Goku sufría TDAH, un trastorno de carácter neurobiológico que implica déficit de atención e hiperactividad. Lo poco que se habló era que, contrario a su superdotado hermano, él apenas hablaba o se expresaba. Tal hecho condenó a su abandono y Gohan, viendo ternura en su mirada, decidió criarlo como su propio nieto. El tiempo pasó y se advirtieron esos rasgos pues no era brillante y no retenía información fácilmente.

Su abuelo lo atribuía a una ingenuidad, el pueblo a un muchacho tonto.

Esa fachada causó que Goku no fuera querido o tuviera amistades. Según las personas, solo la gente _especial_ como él era capaz de compartir espacios. Tal fue la idea que cuando el muchacho contrajo matrimonio con una chica supuestamente normal, todos pensaron que era desdicha de la muchacha por tener un marido como él.

—El destino debe odiarte por permitirte vivir con Goku. Además de tonto, no puede concebir —expresaban en el pueblo sin discreción. Cuando Milk iba por víveres (estando o no Goku) nadie desaprovechaba la oportunidad para recordar—. Pronto arruinara el viñedo también. ¡Ojalá Kami tenga piedad del esfuerzo de Son Gohan!

Goku, ya resignado de poder resolver la situación estando tirado, regresó a casa junto al amanecer. Milk estaría preocupada de verlo volver tan tarde de su control nocturno al viñedo. Se suponía que solo iba revisar las hileras de espaldera o emparrado que iba recolectar en los próximos días y llevar a vender. Ese año estaba seguro de obtener una buena cosecha, la producción de _uvas_ de mesa o de vino era muy prometedora y lucían excelentes. Suponía que nada iba a salir mal.

Maldita fuera su superstición. En una sola noche había perdido un cuarto de la cosecha que no se podía recuperar ni manipulando la tierra con esos aceleradores de producción.

—A este pasó perderé todos los emparrados y mi esfuerzo quedara _obsoleto_ —pensó tristemente y sacando un papel de su bolsillo, entró a su hogar—. ¡Milk, ya llegué!

—¡Oh, Goku! Pense que te había ocurrido algo —oyéndose preocupada, Milk corrió y dio un beso corto a marido. Este tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué ocurrió allá afuera?, ¿el viñedo está bien?

Goku permanecía serio. Se sentó en la mesa y mirando a su esposa le contó lo sucedido.

—Lo peor es que había notado la ausencia de uvas desde hacía un mes, pero pensé que eran animales salvajes. Había puesto la cerca solamente, pero… —y recordando la cerca levantada, supuso que el ladrón era una persona—. No eran animales, hoy vi pequeñas pisadas como si fuera un niño. Perdí un cuarto de la cosecha, Milk, estamos en riesgo de perder todo.

Su esposa no tenía palabras. Sin que pudiera meter bocado, el papel de un divorcio ya firmado por Goku estaba colocado sobre la mesa. Él hombre no dio otra chance a su esposa de manifestar su opinión, salió hacia afuera y dejo una pequeña nota que decía "Firma esto y busca tu felicidad en otro lado, Milk. Aquí no está".

Goku no era un sujeto brillante, pero sabía que convenía a las personas para ser felices. El pueblo siempre le recordaba eso, que él nunca podría hacer feliz a nadie. Su esposa incluida. Más de algún pueblerino le había amenazado con renunciar a Milk a través de un divorcio y finalmente esa noche había tomado esa dura decisión.

—Oh, Goku…—dijo mucho después mirando por la ventana hacia la dirección donde él se había ido.

* * *

La estadía en el pueblo nunca fue gratificante para Goku, no obstante, si quería conseguir más madera para la cerca debía ir sí o sí para allá.

Ni bien había dado unos cuantos pasos por la calle principal que ya escuchó que le decían:

—¡Hey, chico tonto! ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar el viñedo de tu abuelo?

Lo miraban con asco, desprecio e incluso, odio. Se lo merecía. Había arruinado lo único que su abuelito le había dejado para vivir y que debería heredar. No tendría hijos y ni tampoco un viñedo. Un total fracaso.

—Abuelito, perdóname—murmuró cayendo de rodillas en medio del pueblo.

— _En eso te equivocas, mi querido Goku_ —se escuchó que lo llamaban.

El nombrado alzó su vista, todo cubierto de neblina y el panorama blanco. Girando sus ojos hacia adelante, algo se manifestó.

—¡Abuelito!

El anciano asintió, sonriente.

— _Sí, he venido a ayudarte_ —y poniendo una expresión triste, menciono—. _El viñedo a sido ultrajado por lo que oí decir a estos imbéciles._

—No son imbéciles, tienen razón abuelito. El tonto soy yo —corrigió con una sonrisa amarga.

Son Gohan le dio un porrazo a su nieto. Este se retorció de dolor.

— _¡Eso es mentira, Goku! Que seas especial no te hace idiota. Eso solo dice la gente que no se conforma con aquello que ofrece esta vida y solo existe viendo infeliz a otras personas_ —exclamó son severidad—. _Goku, mi querido nieto, tienes mucho porque vivir por lo que no puedes rendirte ahora. Tu esposa y el viñedo dependen de que estés feliz._

—Pero abuelito, ¿cómo puedo hacer feliz a Milk y al viñedo?

 _—Eso comienza con pequeñas porciones de felicidad, mi querido Goku._

Dicho esto, la figura del anciano se esfumó y sacó a Goku del trance. Consternado, se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en medio de la calle y nadie parecía importarle. Bueno, no es que fuera muy querido tampoco.

—Chispas, ¿qué habrá querido decir mi abuelito con pequeñas porciones de felicidad? —se preguntó incorporándose y caminando hacia la maderera.

Sin embargo, un destello pequeño y oscuro obstruyó su camino. El esposo de Milk se trastabillo hacia atrás y cayó a un lado. Su diminuto obstáculo se detuvo, observándolo. Goku le hecho un vistazo, era solo un niño que en su espalda cargaba un bebé.

—¡Oh, lo siento señor! Iba muy rápido —contestó el infante ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—Descuida, no fue nada grave. Los accidentes suelen ocurrir —dijo Goku restándole importancia—. La próxima solo fíjate bien el camino. Puedes caerte tú y lastimar a tu hermano, ¿qué acaso tus padres no te dijeron eso? Mi abuelito solía decírmelo, ¡yo era un niño muy travieso, cielos! —carcajeó recordando.

No obstante, la expresión que puso el niño llamó la atención del hombre. Era triste y penosa, no era una cara buena.

—Oye niño, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿acaso dije algo malo?

De pronto, el niño se largó a llorar gota gorda contra la pierna de Goku. Todas las personas que pasaban por ahí comenzaron a mirar. Muchas ya murmuraban en contra del nieto de Son Gohan.

—¡Que bárbaro este muchacho! Haciendo llorar a un niño —indicó el panadero acercándose—. ¡Goku, aléjate del pequeño! Solo lo espantas con tu grotesca cara.

—¡Espere, panadero! —recrimino el herrero llegando desde su taller—. Ese niño no ningún santo, ¡esta mañana me robo mis mejores herraduras!

El pueblo observó consternado. El pequeño entró en pánico y se aferró a la pierna de Goku buscando protección y sujetando con fuerza una bolsa que llevaba colgada desde su cuello. El aroma no pasó desapercibido por Goku que, en un rápido movimiento, le arrebato la bolsa y la abrió.

No solo estaban las herraduras mencionadas, también había uvas verdes, uvas de su viñedo. Ese niño era el ladrón.

—Tú entraste a mi viñedo —reconoció.

El chico no se inmuto, solo comenzó a retroceder. El bebé en su espalda pronto comenzó a llorar y se giró a callarlo. En eso, un latigazo no premeditado dio directo en su rostro y la sangre corrió.

—¡Para que aprendas, vulgar ladrón! —el herrero sonrió satisfecho ante su acción. Sin embargo, el puño de Goku en su cara no opinaba igual—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Goku?, ¿acaso eres demente?

—¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle así un niño y un bebé? —indagó, furioso. Goku tomó el pequeño entre sus brazos—. Ni siquiera sabes porque tenia tus herraduras, ¡nadie lo dejo hablar! —rugió, su voz se oía potente. Estaba muy enojado.

—¡Los ladrones no tienen derecho, así como los tontos! —protestó el panadero—. ¡Deja de querer defender lo indefendible, chico tonto!

—¡Ah, estúpido! —bramó con tal fuerza y enfado que parecía que iba explotar como un planeta—. Todo este pueblo esta repleto de mórbidos y personas que solo les importa vivir a costa del sufrimiento de otros. ¡Jamás sabrán apreciar la verdadera felicidad!

Todas las personas se quedaron estupefactas ante las palabras de Goku. Nunca habían oído al nieto de Son Gohan hablar así. Sin embargo, este no se dio chance a oír sus opiniones pues se fue corriendo a su casa para verificar el estado de ambos pequeños.

—Descuiden, están en buenas manos —aseguró. El bebé reposaba tranquilo contra su cálida espalda y el más grande observaba el paisaje en silencio—. Su sabor es _amargo_ —agregó.

—¿Eh?

—Las uvas que robaste son para el vino y por eso son más amargas que las uvas negras. Creo que eso no lo sabías, ¿o sí? —el pequeño negó con la cabeza—. Pero, ¿por qué robar?

—Solo quería que mi papá me viera normal. Cree que un alto coeficiente y saber muchas cosas es obsoleto —declaró el pequeño, dolido—. Y como no robé todo lo que pidió, me dejo junto a mi hermano.

Goku estaba impresionado. Se notaba que era listo no solo por lo que le decía, sino por su forma de expresarse. Contrario a alguien no muy brillante como él, ese niño era un erudito.

—¿Y tu hermano es como tú?

—No, el sufre TDAH y apenas lo diagnosticaron mi padre vino hasta aquí para buscar una cura, supuestamente. Aunque solo quería abandonarlos.

Goku solo carcajeó.

—Sabes, eso no tiene cura y lo sé porque lo padezco. Pero no me impidió casarme o tener el viñedo —divisando su casa, agregó—. No me impidió ser feliz, ¿crees que estando conmigo ustedes puedan serlo?

—¿Piensa adoptarnos? —el pequeño no creía lo que oía—. ¿A pesar de que robe sus uvas?

—¡Pues, claro! En vez de robarlas, ¡las cultivaras, Gohan! —y sonriendo, agregó—. Tú y el pequeño Goten —antes de su ahora hijo acotara, exclamó—. Supongo que no tienes nombre y por eso te nombre como mi abuelito.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque él me dijo que la felicidad a veces viene en pequeñas porciones. Como las uvas o unos niños como ustedes —y Goku sonrió.

No solo a sus hijos, o su esposa que estaba corriendo hacia él con una mueca de alegría o al viñedo. También sonrió a su felicidad que, en pequeñas porciones, comenzaba a cultivarse tal como una emparrada de uva.


End file.
